Turning the Page
by FlaFan
Summary: For Mike Stoker, one chapter closes as another one begins.


**Turning the Page**

_For Mike Stoker, one chapter closes as another one begins._

Mike Stoker unlocked his mailbox and reached inside. There were a few things.

His new copy of _Sports Illustrated._ His water bill.

And an official document from the state of California.

Mike read through it quickly.

Once he saw the words "dissolution of marriage," the rest of the words blurred…..

E!E!E!

Memories flooded his mind.

He'd been working at Station 69, appropriately enough, the year he met Annie – 1969.

They'd met at a moon landing party given by Marv Heller, a lineman at 69s, and Marv's wife, Marge_._

Annie Gardner had the classic looks of a "Breck girl" – long, straight, black hair and a perfect smile. Mike had fallen for her almost instantly. He later came to regret that he chased her – and she made him do so.

_The thrill of the chase, _he thought at one point during their courtship. _I chase and she's thrilled._

They were married after six months. But from the very beginning, Annie wasn't happy being a firefighter's wife.

She communicated her displeasure not just to Mike, but also to others in the firefighting family – wives and husbands at 69s and then to his new co-workers at Station 51.

Word got around. During the Las Plumas brushfire, Mike had never been so grateful for both the darkness and the fire hiding his expression of embarrassment when lineman John Conway, who'd been injured, engaged in morphine-induced blabber about Mike:

"_He's a quite good man. I don't care - what his wife thinks. And you can tell him I said that."_

To their credit, Roy DeSoto and John Gage, the paramedics who treated Conway, never said a word. As Mike's station-mates, Roy and Johnny shared discretion in dealing with the matter. Roy quietly offered Mike help in whatever way he needed it.

Shortly after the fire, Mike surprised Annie by being the first to ask for a divorce. She didn't argue. "We finally agree about something," she said.

That was it. He agreed to split everything 50-50. He knew what some of his Station 51 mates would say if they knew. He could just hear Chet Kelly: "That girl shouldn't even get 50 cents out of you, Mike."

Quietly, Mike agreed with that assessment. But the deal was worth it to get out of the marriage.

He placed the paper on the kitchen table, got his house and car keys and headed off to Station 51.

E!E!E!

As usual, Mike was the first A-shift member into the station.

Or so he thought.

C-shift was gradually filing out. Mike exchanged greetings with a couple.

"Hey Mike." Mike turned toward Frank Eller, the engineer for C-Shift.

"Frank."

"Ya know, I just saw a piece of paper in Cap's office," Eller said.

"Really?" Mike resisted a sigh. _That's all I need, another piece of paper._

"I think you got a new Cap," Eller continued.

Mike heard Hookraider in the office, talking with someone else. The other person had a deep voice, but it wasn't Captain Robert Van Orden, the regular B-shift captain who'd recently been overseeing the A shift.

For the time being, Van Orden had replaced Dick Hammer, who had relocated to be near an ailing family member.

Mike frowned. _Who was in there with Hookraider if it wasn't Van Orden?_

"How did you see the paper?" he asked Eller.

Eller grinned. "It pays to be able to read upside down," he replied mischievously.

They both saw Hookraider walk out of the office. "Gotta run," Eller said and waved as he jogged off.

Hookraider gave Mike a curt nod. "Stoker," he only said.

"Morning, Cap," Mike replied softly. As he watched Hookraider h**e**ad out the door, he shrugged and turned to the Crown engine. _Whoever the new captain was, at least it wasn't Hookraider, _Mike thought.

"Good morning."

That wasn't Hookraider's voice. Anyway, Hookraider's voice wasn't nearly as friendly.

Mike looked up. He was tall, but the man in front of him was slightly taller. Mike held back a smile at the fact that a lot of people in the department had described the other man as looking like Abraham Lincoln.

Mike knew it was Hank Stanley. He'd met the other man briefly during a couple of fires, but never socially.

"Good morning, Cap."

"Michael Stoker, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good to meet you, finally." Hank stuck out his hand, which Mike shook. "You're one of the reasons I was happy to come here."

Mike was shocked. "Oh?"

"Yes. You're one of the best engineers in the county."

Mike blushed. "Uh, thank you."

"And this place has two of the best paramedics in Gage and DeSoto," Hank continued. He grinned. "I understand, too, that this place has the best prankster in the county in Chet Kelly."

Now Mike laughed. "We think so," he agreed with a chuckle.

"I look forward to meeting everyone," Hank said. "I'm glad I got the chance to talk to you for a few minutes. I've been told you're usually the earliest arrival."

"Sometimes," Mike responded. _Actually frequently. _But he wasn't about to say that.

"Well, we'll be working closely together. I want you to know my door is always open," Hank replied.

"Thank you, Cap."

Hank walked back out of the locker room and Mike blew out the breath he'd been holding.

_I think this will work, _he thought.

He turned his attention back to the engine – and got ready to move on with his life.


End file.
